The calcium-antagonist drugs nifedipine and diltiazem were studied for efficacy in preventing ventricular fibrillation during reperfusion following coronary artery occlusion. Neither of the drugs were effective. Nifedipine also does not inhibit calcium influx into myocardium during reperfusion.